


The Tale of The Agent vs The Detective

by achawla1981



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Undercover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achawla1981/pseuds/achawla1981
Summary: AU season 2. Alex and Maggie meet on an undercover mission and definitely rub each other the wrong way. Competition, drama and hijinks ensue.





	The Tale of The Agent vs The Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Years ago I had written a story about Calzona meeting in Paris. I wanted to try a similar scenario but with a Sanvers twist. The city will be the same but everything else will be different.

Alex’s POV

“You called me?” I closed the door and sat down in the chair in front of Jonn’s desk. I appreciated how he had the blinds open letting the natural light enter his office instead of the fluorescent light.

“We may have a new lead on Cadmus, Alex” he said putting his phone down.

“That’s good right?” I said as I stretched my neck. The whole Cadmus situation was making me tense. Kara’s cries of pain while being tortured under the influence of kryptonite after being kidnapped by Cadmus two days ago are still reverberating in my ears. Every moment of the raid I led to rescue her is etched in my brain including having to kill the Cadmus agent who had been about to shoot Kara with a kryptonite bullet.

_I would do anything to protect Kara but I still felt overwhelming guilt at having to take a life_

“Don’t torture yourself Alex. You did what you had to do. It’s part of being a soldier” J’onn said obviously reading my mind.

“I know but it doesn’t make it any easier, J’onn” I sighed. “Anyway what is the lead?”

“I had a few agents tail Maxwell Lord and we have good reason to believe he is collaborating with Cadmus” J’onn frowned.

“That honestly doesn’t surprise me. He and Lillian Luthor share the same anti alien, xenophobic views. Snakes like them tend to stick together” I growled.

“Max is headed to Paris to attend a medical conference. He is carrying some intel with him regarding the other senior members of Cadmus and their plans. I need you to attend that medical conference and get the intel from Max” J’onn proposed his plan.

“Normally I would be happy to go on this mission J’onn but I don’t feel right leaving Kara alone right now. She’s still shaken up from the Cadmus incident” I tried to explain my hesitation.

“You and Kara are my daughters, Alex. I will take care of Kara while you are gone” J’onn reassures me. “You are the best person to attend the conference because of your medical background and you are one of the very few people Max actually trusts and will talk to”

“Okay when do I have to leave?” I give in

He hands me an envelope “This contains your ticket and details about the conference. Your flight leaves tonight at 9 pm”

“Just because it’s Paris I am not eating snails to get info from Max” I put my foot down

“Good luck Alex” J’onn says while rolling his eyes

* * *

 

Maggie’s POV

I stare in shock at my captain as he explains that I have to go on an undercover mission.

_This is not the right time_

_I had just found out recently that my brother Mike was working for Cadmus_

_I had to talk to him and bring him back to the right side_

Mike was my kid brother and the only person who had stuck by my side after my parents had kicked me out at 14. He had moved to National City after he had graduated high school so that he could be close to me cutting ties with our parents. Unfortunately, he had recently fallen in with the wrong crowd culminating in him joining Cadmus. But I refused to give up on him and was confident I could make him see reason and leave Cadmus.

“Sir, I can’t go. This is not the right time. I need to focus on Mike and getting his life back on track” I cross my arms.

“Sawyer, this is not a choice or compromise” He looks me in the eye “I needed to talk to you about Mike”

I nod indicating he should continue.

“You already know Mike was working for Cadmus. There was a raid at one of their locations 2 nights ago and Mike has gone missing since then. He may even have been killed. I am so sorry, Maggie” he explains solemnly

I stagger back as if hit “I will find him. He can’t be dead. Who was responsible for the raid?” I grip the table tightly

“I suspect it was the D.E.O” he answers

_I will hunt down any D.E.O agent that hurt my brother_

“It is of paramount importance for us to dismantle Cadmus and that’s why this undercover mission is so important. You are my best detective Maggie and I need you for this mission” he continues

“I am listening. Maybe the information we find will help me find Mike” I suggest.

“Let’s hope so. Anyway, we have reason to believe Maxwell Lord is part of Cadmus. He has done many illegal things in the past but unfortunately law enforcement doesn’t have any proof so we can’t arrest him. The D.E.O has evidence against him but they won’t share it with us. So, I need you to go undercover to a medical conference in Paris he is attending and find incriminating evidence that he is part of Cadmus so that we can arrest him once and for all. But you will have to be very careful. The Feds and the D.E.O are going to be all over this too so you will have to outsmart them to get the evidence. You can’t let them know who you are”

“Don’t worry Sir. I will find the evidence we need. I have my ways of fooling the Feds” I say confidently.

“Your cover is that you are a biomedical researcher. Your training as a science detective should help you but also read up on some research papers” he suggests. “Your flight leaves today at 9 pm”

“I will. Is it okay if I leave early today so that I can prepare for the mission” I request

“Of course. Good luck Sawyer and I really hope you find out something to help you find Mike” he says kindly

“Thank you Sir” I say softly before leaving his office.

* * *

 

Alex’s POV

I was not in a good mood.

The flight from National City to Paris was taking off over 3 hours late due to bad weather. Also, I was a nervous flyer since the flight to Geneva had almost crashed causing Kara to come out as Supergirl.

Once I safely found my seat I noticed that a beautiful brunette was sitting next to me. She seemed engrossed in reading some research papers.

“Hi” I said trying to be friendly.

_It’s a 11 hour flight…might as well be civil_

“Hey” she looks up and smiles. I was not expecting dimples to pop. I wouldn’t be surprised if people gave in to her dimples in a heartbeat.

I sit in my seat tapping my legs nervously waiting for take-off. I turn towards her when I feel her tap my shoulder.

“No offence but are you going to tap your legs all the way to Paris? Because I am trying to study and it’s extremely distracting” she complaints

“Sorry, I am a nervous flyer. I didn’t even realize I was doing it” I explain a little taken aback

Next thing I know she hands me her I Pod “Listening to music will relax you and will be more beneficial to both of us than the leg tapping” she smirks.

In spite of myself I accept the I Pod with a smile and put the ear buds in my ear. I open the latest Dan Brown book and start to read.

Just as I am getting to the really gripping part of the story, I felt someone’s head on my shoulder and hear a soft snoring sound.

* * *

 

I turn around to see that she is fast asleep and she has made her head comfortable on my shoulder and was holding onto my arm with her hand.

I wasn’t sure how to wake her up so I cleared my throat loudly.

Thankfully it worked and she woke up with a confused expression.

“So, do you lean your head on any stranger’s shoulder or am I special?” I deadpan

“Don’t flatter yourself” she scoffs “I didn’t get your name”

“Alex Danvers” I extend my hand with a small grin

“Maggie Sawyer” she shakes my hand with a matching smile.

The rest of the flight passes smoothly and as we are about to get off the airplane I hand her the I - Pod back “Thanks. It really helped” I say sincerely.

“You are welcome. Glad it worked for you” she places it back in her pocket.

“Well I guess this is it. It was nice meeting you, Maggie”

“You too Alexandra” she smiled

“How did you know my name was Alexandra” I stare at her in shock

“Lucky guess that Alex was short for Alexandra” she smirked

“I prefer Alex” I call after her as she is walking away

“Alexandra suits you better” she calls back over her shoulder.

_Damn she knew just which buttons to push_

* * *

 

I absolutely loved the view the hotel Meurice provided of the city of Paris. I just stood there in awe at the window and took everything in.

“At least the hotel is nice” I murmured to myself as I stepped out of my room a little while later to get a snack.

As I was about to close the door, I caught a glimpse of someone walk by that honestly caught me by surprise. Out of all the people in the world, why am I bumping into her again?

“This is either fate or you are stalking me” I said as she was swiping her card to get into her room.

“Alex” she turned before entering her room

“You were next to me in the plane and now 2 rooms away…this is crazy” I shook my head in disbelief

She looked highly amused “Danvers, I did not choose this hotel. It was already pre-reserved for me”

“Hell of a coincidence is all I am saying” I can’t help but tease

She inches closer till we are almost standing face to face “Danvers, I know you think you are hot stuff. And maybe you are. Whatever….but you are not my type”

She flashes those dimples again and goes inside her room again leaving me standing there speechless.

_Ugh she got in the last word again……those stupid dimples_

_Damn dimples should come with a warning_

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


End file.
